Holland
"Holland" was a playable location in Call of Duty: World at War and originally contained three missions of the cancelled British campaign. The only parts of Holland that remained in the game files are the levels' scripts in Mod Tools and some textures. The names of missions are unknown. Holland Level 1 In the first level, the player will ride in jeeps with two characters named Sergeant Maddock and Corporal Goddard, disguised in German outfits, through a German checkpoint. Then the group will break cover and flee from the checkpoint. After leaving the checkpoint, the player will be instructed to locate documents. These documents are guarded by snipers positioned on the rooftops. After retrieving the documents, the player's squad will steal an Opel Blitz from the garage and escape the German base. File:Hol1 002.jpg|Infiltration. File:Hol1 003.jpg|Checkpoint viewed from above. File:Hol1 004.jpg|Panther tank incoming. File:Hol1 005.jpg|Garage. Notice the "PLACEH" text on gate. Holland Level 2 In the second level, the player, accompanied by Sergeant Maddock, will sneak through a German convoy on the road. The player must then defuse bombs on three bridges without alerting the Germans. After defusing the bombs, the player will meet Corporal Goddard's squad in the forest. The player will make their way to a German supply depot through a forest laced with tripwires attached to Bouncing Betties. If someone survives the explosion of one of these traps, a tank will fire at the player. After escaping the woods, the player will engage in combat with some German troops. This fight will alert other soldiers, who will sound the alarm at the depot. The player will then be alerted about the incoming German convoy by radio, and then the player will fight through the Germans to destroy the supply depot with Satchel Charges. After destroying the depot, the player can use air support to destroy the convoy, forcing the remaining Germans to retreat. Holland Level 3 At the beginning of third level, the player and his squad ride in a group of three jeeps. The squad arrives at a German mansion, and will plant a Satchel Charge on the wall to blow a hole in it and gain access to the mansion. The player must then rescue a certain number of P.O.W.'s from the mansion, and, afterwards, will regroup with their squad to defend the mansion from a German counterattack. After successfully defending the mansion, the player will make their way towards a nearby town with their squad and assault German troops in the town square. File:Hol3 002.jpg|Near road. File:Hol3 003.jpg|Blowing hole in mansion. File:Hol3 004.jpg|Mansion. File:Hol3 005.jpg|Town. Fallschirmjäger Fallschirmjäger were supposed to appear in the scrapped Holland Campaign, but they were scrapped along with it. Their model files remain in the game's data, including helmets and gear files although no head models are present. A winterized model suggests they would've appeared during sometime during the scrapped Holland campaign. No Fallschirmjäger models are present in the final game, since they have been scrapped along with the Holland campaign. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Cut Single Player Levels